


Serenity's Taste

by ProtoGay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoGay/pseuds/ProtoGay
Summary: Uh oh! Lesbians! On the moon! But now it's a cafe/garage AU!





	Serenity's Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT finished and I have NO CLUE how to use this site OR write a fic :)

This was it, the kill shot. The shot she had practiced hundreds of times before. The shot she had perfected to guarantee his demise. The shot that would get her out of Atlas forever. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't care. She was sent to do one thing and one thing only, kill Jack. She couldn't place the anomaly until it was too late. As she pulled the trigger she saw the problem, Jack had Jess. As she pulled the trigger, she saw the only light left in her life go out.

Athena wakes in a cold sweat. “Third night in a row,” she mutters. It's been a week since she moved to Sanctuary and she still hasn't found a decent coffee shop in the small town. She shuffles through her small apartment in the dark, grabbing the keys to her motorcycle and backpack as she goes, careful not to trip over the packed boxes from her move. As she walks to her bike, she thinks of her limited mental map of the town. Where is she going, anyway? All the shops would be closed this early. As far as she knows, all the town has is Starbucks and Dunkin’ Donuts. She shudders at the thought of Starbucks’ bitter, overpriced bullshit or Dunkin’s watered down “coffee.” She needed a latté with an extra shot of espresso.

* * *

 

The town was dead aside from a booming bar with a glowing neon sign that simply read “MoXXXi’s.” Athena was aimlessly riding for nearly thirty minutes when her bike sputters to a stop. “Fuck!” she hisses, slamming her fist onto the bike. She searches on her phone for the nearest mechanic and finds one named Scooter’s that’s only about a mile away. Deciding that it’s not unbearably far away, she begins to walk towards it.

About thirty minutes later, Athena is greeted by a small building with a sign that read Scooter’s Garage. There were old cars piled toward the back and a quaint looking diner in the front. She enters through the front entrance and is greeted by a large woman.

“Hi!” she exclaims “What can I do for you?”

“My bike broke down about a mile from here, can you help?” Athena replies.

The woman looks at her quizzically. “My brother in the back can help you, I gotta man the front. I have to say though, sure as hell don’t look like you walked a mile!”

Athena chuckled awkwardly.

“Just messin’ with ya sweetie,” the woman laughs “lemme get Scoots up here.”

* * *

 

“SCOOTER,” the woman screams “get your ass in here!”

Athena hears the clang of metal against metal and the soft cry of “aw shit”

  


“Hey there,” he hollers, “what can I do for ya?” Athena looks him up and down “My bike broke down about a mile from here, can you help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please bother us so we finish this protogay.tumblr.com and athenassprings.tumblr.com


End file.
